crossover_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Q
Doctor Q (ドクター・Q, Dokutā Kyū) or Doc Q (ドクQ, Doku Kyū) for short, known as "Grim Reaper" (死神, Shinigami), is both a major fictional character and antagonist of the Fairy One Piece Tail series. He the doctor of the Blackbeard Pirates. Ironically, he has a sick body and needs his horse, Stronger (who is just as sick), to get around. ".''" :—Doc Q. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Kenny Green (English), Naoya Uchida (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Doc Q, like the rest of his crewmates, is a very large man and is always seen traveling on the back of his horse Stronger, who is, similarly, an unusually large horse. His nose is slightly longer than normal, his face appears always unshaven, and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corners of his eyes. He has long and curly gray hair, and constantly has a pallid look about him acting as though he is on the verge of death. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip He is seen wearing a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appears to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck. He would appear to wear a green turtleneck, and from under his coat sprouts what looks to be a brown robe, under which his hairy legs are visible. He has black, large-buckled shoes. On his back he carries a long, cylindrical bag, in which he keeps his scythe. His overall appearance resembles that of a stereotypical undertaker from Western fictions. Also, his pale skin, rather thin body, dark clothing, and use of a scythe is very similar to the typical Western image of a Grim Reaper; befitting of his epithet. As he is by his own admission very sick, this trait often shows on his expressions, as he commonly shows some level of pain and exhaustion, and sometimes stops during the middle of his sentences to cough. His chronic sickness is severe enough that he even has a gruesome tendency to bleed from his mouth. Despite these health problems, he also displays occasional smiles on matters he finds impressive. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: October 18th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Like the rest of his crew, Doc Q believes heavily in fate, although their views seem to center more on the belief of fortune and misfortune. Doc Q seems to note when people are lucky or unlucky, and praises those with luck, while "pitying" the unlucky ones. However, he is not above about changing his opinion should the circumstances prove otherwise, as seen when he notes Luffy to be "lucky" despite deeming him out of luck when Teach decided to target the Straw Hats. He is well-aware of his ailing body, but accepts it and even laughs about it. Relationships Friends/Allies * Blackbeard Pirates ** Teech D. Marshall ** Ogre Van ** Burgess G. Zass ** Stronger ** Raffit ** Shiryu ** Wolf San Juan ** Vasco Shot ** Catarina Devon ** Avalo Pizarro Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Roger D. Gol * Rex D. Monkey * Red-Haired Pirates ** Shanks * Whitebeard Pirates ** Newgate Ward ** Trace D. Portgaz * Team Natsu ** Natsu Dragneel ** Happy ** Lucy Heartfilia ** Gray Fullbuster ** Erza Scarlet * Straw Hat Pirates ** Luffy D. Monkey * Jimbei * World Government * Bonney Pirates ** Bonney Jewelry Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Despite being stricken with a fatal chronic disease since childhood, Doc Q has formidable superhuman physical prowess as seen — along with Burgess — Doc Q could paddle their raft with fairly large paddles and is able to keep up pace with Burgess, a man with titanic strength. At the Battle of Navyford, Doc Q was able to brutally injure Whitebeard with his scythe, causing him to shed copious amount of blood. He wields his large scythe with only one arm and also attacks consecutively with great speed. In fact, as Blackbeard refuses to accept any weaklings into his crew — going so far as to reject Super Rookie Bonney Jewelry with a bounty of 140,000,000 Berries is a further testament to Doc Q's fighting prowess. Despite his chronic illness, he has also shown himself to have extraordinary endurance. He withstood a Tremor-Tremor Fruit shock wave from Whitebeard (albeit not a direct hit), and later took a direct hit from Sengoku's shockwave in Buddha form, then standing up with only a small amount of trouble. In fact, not only did Doc Q managed to survive into adulthood while stricken with the chronic illness that is debilitating enough to cause him to frequently cough blood, he survived being exposed to Magellan's deadly venom long enough for Shiryu to administer the antidote, an incredible feat given his extremely sickly constitution compared to other members of the Blackbeard Pirates. Medical Expertise As the doctor of the crew, Doc Q has the medical skills to help them. When Burgess G. Zass suffered massive amount of injuries from Sabo's Flame-Flame Fruit, he gave specific instructions to Shiryu and Raffit to bring Doc Q to treat him. Doc Q seems to be a skilled chemist as he developed an explosive solutions he infused inside apples that will explode in one bite. He can trick ignorant bystanders into eating his apples and should they pick one with the explosive, they explode in a gruesome manner. Horsemanship Doc Q mainly relies on his horse Stronger for transportation due to him being too sickly to walk on his own. At Navyford, Doc Q rode on his horse during the Blackbeard Pirates' simultaneous assault on Whitebeard. In the anime, he moved with incredible speed and maneuverability, being the second to land a hit on Whitebeard after Shiryu. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Doc Q wields a double-bladed scythe, which he used to attack Whitebeard at the Battle of Navyford. Transportation Gallery History Past Not much is known of Doc Q's past, but according to himself, he was born chronically very ill. Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Doc Q and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Doctor Q One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Doc Q shares several similarities to the fourth horseman, "Death", of the biblical figures "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse" mentioned in Christianity. In many illustrations of what "Death" may look like, he is described as a gaunt figure who rides a sickly and pale (or gray) horse while wielding a scythe much like the grim reaper. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Fairy One Piece Tail Characters